The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the invention. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the invention.
Plant growth regulators are used for regulating conditions of plant, such as cell growth and development of mature plants. However, numbers of limitations of such approach exist. For example, hormonal plant regulators cannot easily be absorbed and transported inside exposed plants. Thus, plant growth regulators can be less efficient in low doses but toxic for plants in higher doses. Additionally, ability of delivery of growth regulators to specific plant organ or plant tissue in a precise manner is limited.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.